


All I've Ever Wanted (For Both Of Us)

by timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Will, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Hannibal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Teasing, Top Hannibal, Will begging just a little bit, and I have no shame, and this has no plot at all, hannibal cries just a little bit, just because he loves Will so much, no literally way too much teasing, no seriously a lot of emotions towards the end, seriously Hannibal loves Will so much, sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hannibal and Will had sex wasn’t right after the fall. It wasn't that Hannibal didn’t want to, but rather that the timing wasn't right. Even if it had been the perfect moment, he wouldn’t have tried anything. His compassion for Will and his gentlemanly nature got the best of him. He knew they both needed to heal properly first-- or at least heal enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted (For Both Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a birthday gift to my lovely friend [Kris](http://sassassgardians.tumblr.com). I hope you like it, darling, I wrote all of this thinking about you (oh god did this sound wrong? xD)  
> I do not own Hannibal and Will, although I wish I could actually own them and keep them tied up in my bed ;)  
> I'd like to thank my amazing beta and friend [Kayla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis) who did an amazing job (as ever) in this one - she is a brilliant beta, seriously. I love you forever, Kay. ♥

The first time Hannibal and Will had sex wasn’t right after the fall. It wasn't that Hannibal didn’t want to, but rather that the timing wasn't right. Even if it had been the perfect moment, he wouldn’t have tried anything. His compassion for Will and his gentlemanly nature got the best of him. He knew they both needed to heal properly first-- or at least heal _enough_.

That didn’t mean Hannibal hadn’t kissed Will the first opportunity he had to do so. They'd shared a shower together that first night, before Hannibal tended to Will's injuries and laid him to bed. He told Will to sleep then, and went to the bathroom to take care of his own wounds. When he returned, he found that Will was still awake. Hannibal desperately needed to lie down and rest- he was in a lot of pain but still found himself sitting at the edge of the bed, touching Will’s hair softly and lovingly, letting his still-damp curls slide through his fingers. Will’s beautiful blue eyes were fixed on his, even though Will had always maintained that he didn't like eye contact. Hannibal thought that maybe Will liked to see him now- and he liked being seen by Will.

A few more quiet moments passed between them, and suddenly Will was grabbing at Hannibal's shirt tightly. He hesitated for a second, glancing at his hand where it clutched the fabric before looking up at Hannibal with an uncertain expression.

“Stay...?” Will asked finally, his voice low and weak, and Hannibal could see a glint of fear in his eyes- as if he expected Hannibal to say no.

How could he refuse? There was no question in his mind, not after loving and wanting Will for so long, craving his proximity; wondering if one day he would actually have the chance to be _this close_ to him… in bed. With Will asking him to stay.

Hannibal didn’t answer. He simply leaned in and pressed his lips to Will's own, very softly and briefly. He wanted more - was burning with how much he wanted it - but even more than that, he wanted Will to initiate the contact. He didn’t want to push him into anything. If it were anyone else, he would; he would push and manipulate and use them, whoever it was...but not Will. Not with this.

There was a sharp intake of breath as their lips parted, and for a second Hannibal was scared that it was too much; that he shouldn’t have kissed Will at all. He knew that there were some things you just couldn't have, and maybe Will would never want this kind of relationship with him. Maybe all he wanted from him was their mental connection; maybe all he would ever want and need was what they already had- not kisses or touches or any kind of physical intimacy. Maybe Hannibal had crossed the line.

Maybe Will would ask him to leave.

But Will surprised him, as he often did. Hannibal was ready to pull back and apologize when he felt Will’s hand at the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly. Suddenly Will’s lips were crushed against his own, his other arm wrapping around Hannibal’s back to pull him closer. He slipped his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth, letting out a soft sound at the contact, and Hannibal kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, burying his fingers in Will’s hair.

He heard Will let out a strangled sound, unsure if it was a moan or a whimper, or maybe something between the two- but it was low and needy, and to Hannibal it sounded like acceptance and desire. Will _accepted_ Hannibal, and what they felt for each other; how their life would be now. This was Will accepting that he wanted Hannibal as much as Hannibal wanted him, and he knew that Will finally realized precisely how he felt - he was an empath after all, he _had_ to know. Even if he was oblivious to it before, after everything they had survived, everything they'd been through together, he knew it was impossible for Will not to see it.

Hannibal pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly, lifting his head just slightly to look into Will’s eyes - perfect, bright blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul and see every corner of his mind.

Will stared back at Hannibal for what it seemed like an eternity before he slid his hand down to touch Hannibal's cheek.

“Is _this_...really how you feel?” Will asked in a whisper, as if afraid to break the silence, as if at the sound of his voice everything would disappear and he'd wake up from a dream.

It certainly felt like a dream to Hannibal- the most beautiful of dreams, for Will had chosen him over everyone else, over _everything_ else; had kissed him and asked him how he felt. Surely the question was in response to that tentative first kiss- but it wasn’t just the kiss. What Hannibal felt for Will was so much more than just wanting to kiss him. A part of him wanted all of the sweet and innocent things: cuddling in bed and holding hands, kissing Will’s forehead as he held him close; cooking together, living together and keeping dogs if it made Will happy. Another part of him wanted to tear Will’s clothes off and push him into bed, drive into him roughly and cover his neck in dark bruises that he would inflict with his mouth; hear Will moan, beg, scream, pant. A similar part of him, primal in origin, wanted Will to kill with him again, just the way they'd killed Dolarhyde; covered in blood in the moonlight. Hannibal had wanted to pull Will into his arms and kiss him, taste the blood smeared across his lips. That was what he wanted, _that_ was what he felt for Will. It would be far too overwhelming to share with him now, so Hannibal dropped his gaze to Will’s lips for a fraction of a second before smiling.

“Yes,” he whispered back as he stared into Will’s eyes again. “This is what I’ve always wanted, Will.” He didn't want to break the silence that Will seemed to cherish so much.

Will nodded and his hand slid further down, touching Hannibal’s neck now with just the tips of his fingers, moving them slowly and lightly across his skin. It was lovely, and Hannibal hoped Will would always behave like this with him.

“You should come to bed. You need to rest, too...” he heard Will whisper, felt his breath against his lips. He wanted to kiss Will until there was no breath left in his lungs; leave him gasping for it, panting loudly.

Hannibal didn’t feel the need to answer- he simply stood up and circled the bed, lying next to Will and beneath the covers. He moved in closer, wrapping the blankets around Will's shoulders to keep him warm and looping an arm around him once he was sure he wouldn't pull away.

“Sleep, Will,” Hannibal cooed, barely audible as he rested his head as close as possible to Will’s.

“I don’t want to…” Will whispered back, even though he was obviously exhausted. Hannibal wondered if the reason he didn’t want to sleep was because he wanted to keep talking to Hannibal, or maybe even kiss him more. Will was almost falling asleep however, and Hannibal wanted him to rest.

“ _Sleep_ ,” Hannibal breathed against Will’s skin and pressed a kiss there, just below his ear, feeling him shiver slightly and hum in what sounded like appreciation. He smiled, and felt Will reaching for his hand to intertwine their fingers.

Hannibal closed his eyes and listened to Will’s breathing until he himself fell asleep, his mind completely focused on listening and feeling and smelling the man he loved. The man he could barely believe was finally by his side.

 

On that night and many others after that, they shared mostly innocent kisses- Hannibal could be patient if he had good reason to be, and not wanting Will to feel pain from his injuries during sex was a good reason indeed. He dedicated himself to taking care of Will as best he could; helping him to recover quickly, and Will often complained about Hannibal not taking care of _himself_ as well as he took care of him. Hannibal thought that maybe Will had yet to realize he'd been his priority since day one- but didn’t press the matter and proceeded to give himself the same care and treatment if only to stop Will from complaining. The fact that Will cared about him made him feel a warmth in his chest that was still strange to him, but felt very nice, and he had to hold back a smile every time he thought about it.

It was several nights after the fall when Hannibal finally decided it was the right time. They were in bed again, having showered, eaten their dinner and after drinking a little wine. It made him happy that Will knew exactly what he was eating every time he dined with Hannibal, and yet still didn’t seem to mind. No, he even seemed to _enjoy_ it. That still amazed him, and watching Will eat and appreciate his food always made him smile. They were lying in bed under a blanket in only their underwear, and Hannibal had pulled Will into his arms, making him rest his head on his chest so that Hannibal could wrap his arms around him. The lights were off but the full moon was bright, and its light entered through the large glass window. It made Will’s skin look pale and radiant, and Hannibal thought it was beautiful.

They chatted casually about several topics, and occasionally made each other laugh. It felt good and natural and Hannibal wouldn’t want to change it for anything in the world - except for maybe one thing.

He began to move his hand all the way up Will’s back, his fingertips lightly following the line of his spine beneath the blanket, and he noticed that Will reacted immediately to the touch. He shivered slightly; skin covered in goosebumps and Hannibal smiled, for it was precisely the outcome he desired.

Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest to stare at him for a moment, and Hannibal softly trailed his fingertips back down again. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't Will's lips pressed against his jaw in a sweet kiss. They moved down to his neck, making Hannibal close his eyes and tilt his head to bare his throat to him. He let out a quiet moan as he allowed Will to bite and suck softly at his throat - his facial hair brushed against Hannibal's skin; it tickled pleasantly and felt even better than he had ever dared to imagine.

Hannibal buried one hand in Will's curls and fisted his hair tightly, pulling him in for a kiss- Will was all too willing to comply, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Hannibal gently maneuvered Will onto his back, never breaking the kiss. He moved to lie on top of him, only parting from his lips to press his face against Will's neck, inhaling deeply. Will smelled like the shampoo he'd used to wash his hair; Hannibal’s shower gel; his own perfume; the wine they drank after dinner- of his own natural scent and of Hannibal himself. It was a myriad of unique and tantalizing aromas that made his mouth water.

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's throat in several open-mouthed kisses, making Will moan and shudder beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Will’s back, lifting him from the bed to press him just a bit closer to himself. The proximity never seemed to be enough, Hannibal had been craving Will’s body for so long, and now he could finally touch him.

Will threw his head back and Hannibal took the opportunity to attack, biting softly at his neck and sucking afterward, repeatedly. Will was incredibly responsive, he moaned every time he felt Hannibal’s lips and tongue touch his skin, and Hannibal hoped he would never stop being loud. Hearing him like this was the most beautiful and arousing thing he had ever heard in his life.

“Hannibal…” he heard Will whisper, and felt hands in his hair, gripping and pulling - but not hard enough to be taken as a sign to stop.

“Yes?” He asked in an almost innocent tone, between one kiss and another, moving down to Will’s collarbone so he could press kisses there as well.

“Don’t… don’t stop…” Will pleaded, and Hannibal knew why. Whenever they started kissing and touching too much - going a bit too far - Hannibal stopped, insisting that they refrain from going all the way just yet. But this time Hannibal didn’t intend to stop unless Will asked him to, which thus far didn't appear to be the case.

“I’m not stopping,” Hannibal said, and pressed his tongue to the hollow of Will’s throat. He could already feel Will’s erection against his thigh - he didn’t intend to get there so soon, however. He wanted to take his time to explore and enjoy Will’s whole body; wanted to kiss and lick and smell every inch of his skin... and that was precisely what he was doing.

Hannibal kissed his way down to Will’s chest, stopping right where his heart was, and he pressed his lips to Will’s skin. Will’s heart was beating fast and he could feel it, so he lingered there for a moment, cherishing the thrumming beneath his mouth. He wanted to feel Will’s heart beating against him always; he never wanted to _stop_ feeling it, the evidence that Will was alive, that there was warm blood running through his veins. For a moment, when they had fallen from the bluff and into the ocean, he was truly scared of not being able to help Will out of the water and save him. For a moment he thought Will was going to die there - that they both were going to die, because he could never entertain the thought of saving himself to live a life without Will.

But they managed, and now here they were, almost fully healed, touching and kissing each other’s bodies. Will’s heart was beating fast and loud - Hannibal pressed his ear against his chest just for a short moment so he could hear it; his beautiful, precious heart. He caught himself picturing what Will’s heart looked like, how it would feel to hold it in his hand while it was still beating - he didn’t even try to shake the thought away, because he knew it wouldn’t be possible. He moved then, kissing his way to Will’s right nipple, and let his lips hover over it to breathe teasingly against Will’s skin.

Will shuddered again and moaned, and Hannibal detected a hint of frustration from him. He wasn't touching Will where he desperately needed him to, in fact he was taking his time exploring Will’s beautiful body, and only when he was satisfied would he give Will what he needed.

“Don’t be impatient,” Hannibal smirked and licked Will’s nipple, peaked and hard against his tongue. He wanted to moan, but he had a little more self control than that. He took Will’s nipple in his mouth and sucked, using his hand to brush the other one, squeezing it hard between his fingers. He wanted to make Will moan again; all Hannibal needed to do to make him arch his back and cry out loudly was pinch one nipple and bite the other one softly, pulling at them both at once.

“I’ve… I’ve waited long enough, Hannibal…way too long…” Will moaned as Hannibal continued his ministrations, biting and pulling and sucking, harder now.

When Hannibal felt satisfied - even more pleased that he'd reduced Will to a pleading a mess - he continued to kiss his way down to his stomach, pushing the blanket away completely and stopping right above his scar, the long mark that he himself had made there about four years ago. Hannibal slowly inhaled again, smelling Will’s skin. He remembered so many details about the night he gave Will that scar, he could recall the warmth of his body and what it felt like to hold him; how his blood smelled and how warm it was as it left Will’s body. As it was _taken_ from him.

The memories made his chest feel heavy, and he shook them away, closing his eyes and pressing his tongue against the scar. He followed the line of it, licking slowly, and Will gasped. Hannibal was sure he wasn’t expecting him to trace it with his tongue, but Hannibal did, and then did it again, as if he could make the scar disappear the more he laved his tongue over it. As if he could at least make the bad memories attached to it disappear, replacing them with good associations.

He finally kissed all the way from Will’s right hipbone to his left, and slid the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear to pull them off. Will eagerly lifted his hips to help Hannibal undress him. He let them fall to the floor, not once taking his eyes off of Will. There wasn’t as much light as he would have liked - he had Will completely naked in front of him and that was something to be appreciated properly, under adequate lighting for him to take in all the details - but this was acceptable for now. He wasn't limited to only sight after all, he could also touch, and that was all he had wanted for years.

Will looked down at him, and Hannibal knew he was hoping he'd touch his cock - but no, not yet. He leaned in and began kissing Will’s right thigh instead, pressing long, soft kisses along the tender flesh there. When he got close to Will’s crotch he bit his thigh, not too hard - and sucked strongly at its center, hoping to leave a bruising mark behind. He had already marked Will’s body in so many ways; had given him - _gifted_ him - with so many scars, but this was different. He wanted to cover Will’s body in purple bruises from his bites, so every time Will looked in the mirror he would think of Hannibal. He would know that he belonged to him, remember everything they had done and want more. He wanted Will to want him even more than he already did. Hannibal slowly moved to Will's left thigh and felt him shivering beneath him. He stopped with another small bite that made Will whimper softly.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” Will’s voice sounded broken, but in a wonderful way, and Hannibal wanted to make him scream until he went hoarse.

“Yes?" Hannibal replied, placing his hands on Will’s thighs and softly caressing them just to tease him a bit more.

“I _need_ you, Hannibal…” Will pleaded, closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow again. Hannibal’s gaze dropped from Will’s face to his erection, resting hard against his belly and leaking, and he looked so delicious that Hannibal just couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned in slowly, carefully inhaling Will’s scent for a moment, and that alone made him want to moan. He pressed a kiss to the base of Will’s cock and licked his way to the tip, and Will moaned louder than he had all night. The hand that was still in Hannibal’s hair pulled at it in pleasure, coaxing a soft sound from Hannibal as Hannibal smiled to himself.

Hannibal wrapped his fingers around the base of Will's cock and circled the tip with his tongue, tasting the bitterness there and closing his eyes - savoring the taste and Will’s heady scent once more - a moment long enough for Will to grow increasingly impatient and needy, letting out a low whimper of frustration. Hannibal didn’t open his eyes, he simply took the head of Will’s cock into his mouth and sucked, moaning softly, wondering how his come would taste and certain that the flavor would be so much stronger and better; more potent. He slowly moved down, taking more of the shaft into his mouth, moving his tongue to caress the underside as he kept a light suction, listening to Will’s loud moans.

“Hannibal, oh… God…” Will managed to say between moans, but it was all he could manage.

Hannibal couldn’t possibly answer with words, so he did what he thought would be the best option: slid his mouth down even further, coaxing Will's cock deeper into the slick heat of his throat. He swallowed hard, feeling Will throb and twitch, and the reaction he garnered only heightened his own arousal. Hannibal could feel Will nudging at the back of his throat; heard him howl profanities with his head thrown back. Will bucked his hips up in a lapse of control, trying to thrust into his mouth, but Hannibal placed his hands on his hips to hold him down firmly. He didn't relent, moving up his cock again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, eyes still closed. Hannibal repeated the motion, taking the whole length of Will’s cock into his mouth before sucking hard on his way up, Will’s taste and scent driving him wild.

It was only when Will began to tense and arch his back that Hannibal stopped - he couldn’t let him come; had to deny Will his orgasm because he was sure that if he didn’t stop now, it wouldn't last. Hannibal wrapped his fingers around the base of Will’s cock and squeezed, staving off his orgasm and pulling back to release his cock from his mouth.

“Hannibal… don't… _fuck_ ,” Will’s voice was weak and desperate, and Hannibal knew that he needed him to continue; needed to come desperately. But Hannibal wanted more, he needed more, so he moved all the way up Will’s body, pressing feather-light kisses to his skin until he reached his mouth again and softly kissed the corner of his lips.

“ _Shh_ … I’m not stopping,” Hannibal reassured him, looking up into his eyes. “I just couldn’t let you come yet. I'm not done with you,” he explained, breathing heavily against Will’s mouth - who was panting and holding onto Hannibal with all the strength he still had.

“Take it, Hannibal… take anything you want from me, just…” Will closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath for a moment, chest heaving. “ _Fuck_ me… just fuck me. Please. Make me yours.”

Hannibal couldn’t possibly say no to that - he wanted it more than anything, had wanted it for so many years. He quickly rid himself of his briefs, not wanting to waste any more time, letting Will see him completely naked for the first time. Then he reached out a hand, grasping for the bottle of lubricant inside the first drawer of his bedside table. Hannibal pulled it out, flipping the cap open to get some lube onto his fingers. Once he had enough, he looked into Will’s eyes again and slowly, very slowly lowered his hand between Will’s legs.

“Let me know if it’s too much, ” he said. He didn’t want to hurt Will - he wanted Will to feel comfortable, more comfortable than he had ever been with anyone else. He only wanted to make this pleasurable for him, not painful in any way if it could be avoided. He slowly pressed one finger into Will after teasing around his entrance, and he moaned and arched beneath him - Hannibal couldn’t stop staring. The way Will breathed was too beautiful, and he watched as his chest moved with every intake of breath. “Does this feel good?” He asked as he slid his digit in deeper. Will was so tight and warm inside, and Hannibal couldn’t wait to slide his cock into him instead. He was almost sure he had never been this hard in his life. “Have you ever done this before, Will?” He asked, pulling his finger almost all the way out just to push it in again - harder, curling inside him and making Will whimper.

“Yes...God, Hannibal, yes…” Will gripped the sheets beneath him with both hands, squeezing and pulling at them as he rolled his hips decadently. Hannibal knew that Will was quite sensitive by now, and that was the reason for his lack of control - but that was precisely his intention from the beginning, he didn’t want Will to have much control at all. “Just… just on my own, never with anyone else…yes, I... I've done this much…”

“Thinking about me?” Hannibal asked, pulling out completely just to slip two fingers into Will this time. Stretching and thrusting, his fingers scissored inside of him to make room for Hannibal's cock. He moaned as Will bucked against him again - he was definitely desperate for him at this point, and Hannibal could feel him clenching around his fingers as he moved and squirmed, arching his back off of the bed.

“Yes… I’ve… _fuck_. I’ve thought about you… I always think about you…” Will moaned and pulled at the sheets again, his fingers beginning to ache from the strain. “That’s enough, Hannibal… I need…” Will didn’t complete his sentence, because before he could, Hannibal was pulling his fingers out and leaning in to kiss him. It was a hungry and needy kiss that made them moan into each other’s mouths, and Will’s arms wrapped around him tightly. Hannibal guided his cock into Will then, and pushed - there was some resistance before Will's body gave, yielding to the intrusion. He was so warm, so tight, so soft at the same time, and slick with lubricant. His body felt like heaven, and Hannibal had barely even started. Will let out a small moan that sounded like pain and clenched around him again, but it didn’t seem to be out of pleasure- Hannibal stopped moving completely.

“Does it hurt?” Hannibal asked in a low voice, just to be sure, because if he was hurting Will then he would stop and make Will come in another way entirely. “I don’t want to hurt you," he confessed, burying his face in Will’s neck and inhaling his scent, breathing him in. Will also smelled like sweat now, and Hannibal wanted to lick it from his skin.

“Just...a little. I’m fine...God, _please_ move, Hannibal...” Will gasped, his nails scratching Hannibal’s back lightly, and Hannibal pushed all the way in before he stilled, giving Will a bit more time to adjust and to breathe - both of them needed to breathe. Hannibal was panting already, just from the way Will felt, and he was sure neither of them would take long to come like this. "Hannibal, move…” Will begged again as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist, trying to pull him even deeper, needing more. He definitely wasn’t in pain anymore, as Hannibal could see, so he did what Will asked - he started moving. It was slow at first; Hannibal was still paying attention to Will to make sure he wasn’t in pain. He rocked his hips and moved inside him slowly, as deep as he could, just to help Will get used to the sensation - the feeling of being filled.

When he thought Will was relaxed enough, he changed the angle to rub directly against Will’s prostate, and Will’s back arched again - but it was harder this time, the whine that escaped his mouth was precious and Hannibal immediately kissed him, wanting to swallow all the needy sounds Will was making and keep them inside him forever. He began thrusting into Will in earnest, looking into his eyes and breathing against him - they both were breathing into each other, sharing the same air, and probably even the same mind, as they did so effortlessly. They were one, they had been one from the beginning and even more so now, and Hannibal wanted to be like this forever.

He knew he would never get tired of Will - amazing, precious Will, who was now tightening his legs around him and moving his hips desperately to get more of the sweet pleasure Hannibal was giving him. He moved faster, groaning against Will’s lips and keeping eye contact, which for some reason didn’t seem to bother Will now - he had his eyes fixed on Hannibal's, and didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. Hannibal kissed Will again to swallow his moans and bite his lip, and Will moaned louder, gripping Hannibal's hair with both hands to hold him there, panting into his mouth. Hannibal groaned, thrusting harder; Will's little moans and whimpers were driving him crazy.

"Hannibal..." He heard Will whisper between moans and shaky breaths, and felt him tightening his legs around him even more; wrapping his arms around Hannibal again, nails scratching Hannibal's back as they moved together. Hannibal kissed Will's lips again before moving to his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses and small bites there, and Will arched into him again, throwing his head back and whining, burying his nails into Hannibal's skin. That encouraged him, because Hannibal loved the pain, and he bit hard on Will's neck and sucked to leave a mark.

" _Hann-_ " Will tried to say his name but failed, interrupted by another whimper that he couldn't hold back, and somehow Hannibal knew exactly what that meant. Will didn't have to say it, he didn't have to say anything because Hannibal always knew.

"Yes," Hannibal answered, in a rough voice, breathing fast against Will's skin. He needed to come, but he needed Will to come first. He needed to feel it. "Tell me what you need," he said, not sure if Will would even be able to form a proper sentence at this point.

" _You_... faster..." Will keened and moaned again, arching his back even more as Hannibal obliged, increasing the pace of his thrusts. " _Oh..._ yes, right there, Hannibal, right there, don't stop, don't..." Will was interrupted by a moan again, and he sounded so beautiful, Hannibal wanted to hear him like this every night. "Hannibal...!" He heard Will scream his name and felt Will's nails scratching down his back again, so hard it would probably make him bleed, but he loved it. He wanted the marks, wanted the pain, he wanted everything that Will wanted to give him.

Hannibal kept thrusting into him just the right way and felt Will's body tensing beneath him, clenching around him, his nails buried into his skin and legs wrapped tight around him. He didn't stop moving, he was too close to his own orgasm, and he groaned as he felt Will coming; the hot spurts of his semen between their bodies without a touch to his cock. Hannibal immediately felt his own orgasm building, his toes curling, and he almost screamed into Will's skin as he pressed his face to the man's neck and came as well, deep inside him.

Will collapsed against the bed and Hannibal pressed one more kiss to Will's neck just as he wrapped his arms tightly around him, and didn't move. He stayed there, his face against Will's neck, breathing him in, and Will smelled like sweat and sex and himself, but he also smelled like Hannibal. Their hearts were beating together, pounding against each other, and he could feel the rise and fall of Will's chest beneath him. _Alive_ \- Will was with him and breathing and alive, and Hannibal felt tears forming in his eyes even though they were closed. He didn't want to let them fall, didn't want to let Will see, but Will certainly noticed the shaky breath he took, and Will knew him, Will could see him... Will could feel everything he felt, couldn't he?

"Hannibal? Look at me," Will asked softly, and Hannibal lifted his head to do as he asked, because he wouldn't deny Will that.

He was sure that even only with the moonlight, Will would be able to see how his eyes were wet. Will simply stared at him for a small moment before he touched Hannibal's cheek with his right hand, caressing it with his fingers.

"I'm here." Will reassured him, and that was an obvious statement, but hearing Will say it made all the difference for him.  "And I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours," Will moved his hand to Hannibal's hair again and pulled him in for a soft and tender kiss. "I love you, Hannibal..." he whispered against Hannibal's lips, so quietly that Hannibal could barely hear him.

But Hannibal couldn't answer, because he had to hold back the tears again, his throat closed up and he didn't trust his own voice to speak. Will looked at him again and smiled, not needing Hannibal to say it back, and slid his hand to Will's neck to touch the skin there softly with his fingertips. Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He kissed Will's lips again slowly, caressing them with his own, no tongues this time, no teeth, just soft lips sliding against each other as they breathed together. Hannibal reluctantly broke the kiss, and Will released him from his tight grip, unwrapping his legs from his waist to allow Hannibal to pull out of him. He did so with a pleasant sigh, getting up to go into the bathroom. He returned with a wet towel to clean them both up, using it on Will first. He rubbed it softly against his stomach to wipe the streaks of come from his skin, leaving him clean again, and then did the same to himself. Hannibal went back to the bathroom to discard the towel there, deciding to take care of it the next day. Going back to bed, Hannibal lay next to Will again, pulling up the blanket to cover them both, and looked into Will's eyes. He touched his cheek with his fingertips, moving them slowly to his neck.

"Did I hurt you in any way?” Hannibal asked, his fingers hovering over the marks he had left on Will’s skin. Will seemed a bit surprised by Hannibal’s question.

“No, you didn’t...of course you didn’t,” he smiled and moved his hand to Hannibal’s hair, running his fingers through it slowly. “You were gentle, you were...perfect. I did, though…I probably scratched the hell out of you with my nails.” Will sounded apologetic, and Hannibal felt the need to reassure him that there was nothing wrong.

“It felt good,” he stated simply, smiling and moving closer to wrap his arm around Will’s waist. They were facing each other, and Will pressed his head to Hannibal’s chest, sighing. Will seemed to be completely happy and Hannibal wondered if he could see how happy _he_ was, too. Hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of Will's head. “You should sleep,” he whispered against Will’s curls, they still smelled like Hannibal’s shampoo and that made him smile. Will nodded, clearly already feeling very tired and sated, and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s chest, nuzzling the chest hair there. He turned around to lie with his back pressed against Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal held him even tighter, as if Will would disappear if he didn’t keep a tight grip.

“Good night,” Will whispered quietly, touching Hannibal’s hand with his own, and Hannibal caressed Will’s hand softly.

“Good night,” he whispered back as he ran his thumb in small circles against the back of Will’s hand. “And… Will?”

“Yes?” Will asked, moving his hand a bit to let his fingers slide between Hannibal’s, closing his eyes.

“I love you, too," Hannibal muttered against the back of Will's neck, and he couldn't see his face, but he heard and felt Will sighing, and knew he was smiling. The knowledge made him smile as well, and Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's skin again, staying like that until Will fell asleep. Hannibal moved his hand to Will's chest to feel his heart beating and listened to his steady breathing. It was slow and soothing and Hannibal closed his eyes, falling asleep after a few peaceful moments, knowing that he had never been so happy in his life.


End file.
